capcomfandomcom-20200224-history
MegaMan Battle Network
Mega Man Battle Network, produced by Keiji Inafune, is the first game in the Mega Man Battle Network series. Characters * Lan Hikari * MegaMan.EXE * Mayl * Yai * Dex * Eugene Chaud * Mr. Match * Lord Wily - is a robotics expert who was previously the best friend and prime competitor of Dr. Hikari's research into computer networks. The two were often in direct conflict, as they battled over the rights to various government projects. Wily's research, however, was pushed aside in favor of Hikari's vision of internet expansion, prompting the scientist to pursue a life of crime through the use of viruses and NetNavis created from his hated rival's technology, his ultimate goal being the destruction of Net society. Wily forms the NetCrime syndicate World Three (WWW) to cause havoc in the cyberworld, and unleashes the Life Virus by combining four elemental programs, with the intent of hacking military networks around the world to launch missiles. His plans are foiled by Lan and MegaMan.EXE, who destroy the virus in the knick of time. * BombMan.EXE - He talks using internet slang like "Who R U?" and protects the WWW address. After being defeated by MegaMan, who gets the WWW address, he blows himself up using "NetBomb program". BombMan attacks by kicking bombs, and sometimes planting a Mine in MegaMan's side. * Madd - Her NetNavi is ColorMan.EXE, who first appeared in the Waterworks. He later makes all traffic lights green at one of the crossroads in Dentown to cause accidents and conveniently sells fix programs for one million Zenny each. Lan solved the problem and convinced people not to buy the programs. ColorMan.EXE also appears in Mega Man Battle Chip Challenge, as the boss of a tournament early in the game, appearing at other points in the game as well. * Count Zap - tried to hack his way into the city power plant with the help of his NetNavi ElecMan.EXE. * Dr. Froid - was forced to work for WWW when his son was kidnapped (the reverse is true in the anime) and made to freeze the water of the town and then pollute it. His NetNavi is IceMan.EXE. * Higsby- is a recurring character in the series. He is found in every Battle Network game except for 6''. For the most part, his role in the story is selling Battle Chips in a chip shop. His NetNavi is NumberMan.EXE. He first appears as a professor working for World Three to brainwash kids and take their rare Battle Chips. After being defeated by Lan, he opens his shop. * '''Masa' - is an energetic man who likes fish and calcium, and is the NetOp of SharkMan.EXE. In the game, Masa appears at a fish stand near Sal in the Government Complex after the defeat of ColorMan.EXE, and the player can NetBattle with him. Masa appeared shortly in the N1 Grand Prix competition of Mega Man Battle Network 3. * Yahoot - the operator of MagicMan.EXE. He resembles is similar to Dhalsim from Street Fighter series. * Miyu - is the NetOp of SkullMan.EXE. SkullMan is a NetNavi with the ability to break apart his body and attack in separate pieces. In the game, he is an optional boss, which can be defeated for Miyu's security code. * Sal - is the owner of a lunch stand near the Government Complex and the operator of WoodMan.EXE. She later appeared in Mega Man Battle Network 4. * Life Virus Story Throughout Mega Man Battle Network, Lan and MegaMan.EXE fight off Net Criminals connected to an organization called the WWW ("World Three"). The WWW intentionally infects computer networks with viruses, so as to hinder their normal operations and steal vital information. This organization is led by Dr. Wily, the primary villain in the Mega Man Classic series and an important figure in the Mega Man X series. According to the storyline, Lan's grandfather worked with Dr. Wily on various projects, though the former specialized in networks (which led to NetNavis) and the latter on robotics. The government cut Wily's funding, opting instead to pursue the NetNavi project. Wily's goal throughout the game is to collect four super programs with which the LifeVirus may be constructed. The LifeVirus is supposedly a nearly indestructible virus capable of wiping out the Net and all associated devices. Some of the confrontations with the various members of the WWW involve desperate, life-threatening situations including rigging a bus to explode, cutting off air at a large party, freezing all clean water in a city, and brainwashing school students to be mindless slaves to the WWW. During the final confrontation with the WWW, it is revealed MegaMan.EXE is actually a unique Navi that Lan's scientist father created. Lan had a twin brother, Hub, who died at a young age. Dr. Hikari was able to essentially transfer him into a computer program to become the NetNavi MegaMan.EXE. Gallery Image:MMBNWily.png|''Lord Wily'' Image:MMBNBombManEXE.png|''BombMan.EXE'' Image:MMBNMadd.png|''Madd'' Image:MMBNColorManEXE.png|''ColorMan.EXE'' Image:MMBNCountZap.png|''Count Zap'' Image:MMBNElecManEXE.png|''ElecMan.EXE'' Image:MMBNDrFroid.png|''Dr. Froid'' Image:MMBNIceManEXE.png|''IceMan.EXE'' Image:MMBNHigsby.png|''Higsby'' Image:MMBNNumberManEXE.png|''NumberMan.EXE'' Image:MMBNMasa.png|''Masa'' Image:MMBNSharkManEXE.png|''SharkMan.EXE'' Image:MMBNYahoot.png|''Yahoot'' Image:MMBNMagicManEXE.png|''MagicMan.EXE'' Image:MMBNMiyu.png|''Miyu'' Image:MMBNSkullManEXE.png|''SkullMan.EXE'' Image:MMBNSal.png|''Sal'' Image:MMBNLifeVirus.png|''Life Virus'' Packaging Artwork Image:MMBNJapan.png|''Japan'' Image:MMBNCoverScan.png|''U.S.'' Image:MMBNEurope.png|''Europe'' Category:Mega Man Battle Network Games